1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to information systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to information access across disparate systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern communication networks are integrated and often include a wide variety of computer and communication technologies. For example, a conventional network may include a variety of computers running different software. Initially, these computers were deployed in a single location; but with the advancement of networks, computer and communication devices from disparate locations were connected for communication. For example, the Internet may be considered an integrated communication network.
Modern communication networks are typically integrated with a variety of computer and communication devices. The computer and communication devices typically transmit information over a variety of media types, such as twisted pair media, coaxial cables, fiber optic cables, or even air. These networks are often implemented with a variety of sub-networks, such as circuit-switched networks, packet-switched networks, and wireless networks. Initially, the Internet and the Department of Defense networks were the only large-scale networks of this type. However, as computer and communication technologies advanced and became more ubiquitous, both small and large companies began implementing large integrated networks.
These integrated networks enable companies to operate by facilitating information processing, such as information storage, information exchange, information management, etc. The information processed in these networks takes a variety of different formats. For example, it is commonplace to transmit text, voice, images, or video across a network. Further, it is commonplace to store the information in different media, such as tape media, optical media, etc.
Initially, the ability to process different types of information in a network was a significant advancement. However, as the variety of components in a network increased, a need developed to integrate the information. Therefore, information systems that provided integrated access to different networks were developed. However, although these information systems provided access from a single entry point, they did not provide a means of consolidating the information resident in the different networks. Without integration, an end user may exhaust a tremendous amount of time accessing each of the disparate systems and then consolidating the information.
For example, a multi-national company may operate a large network. Suppose that the network includes a first database connected to a wireless network and running under a first operating system. Suppose the first database stores information on French employees. Suppose the network also includes a second database connected to a circuit-switched network and running under a second operating system. Suppose the second database stores information on American employees. With conventional technology, an employee from the human resources department may be able to query both databases from their computer (i.e., single access point) to access information on the French employees and the American employees. However, in a conventional network, these databases are typically different databases and have different access procedures. Therefore, the human resources employee may have to connect and log-on to the first database and then query the first database in a specified format to get the information about the French employees. The human resources employee may then have to log-off of the first database and then log-on to the second database to access information about the American employees. Although the human resources employee can access these disparate systems from a single access point, as the variety of databases increases, the time required to access the required information will increase. Further, as the number of systems increase and the complexity of the systems increase, the expertise of the human resources employee will have to increase to enable him/her to access these systems. In addition, some business operations require that the information is accessed within a limited amount of time. For example, suppose that the two databases store flight information. An air traffic controller would need to access this information quickly. The inability to quickly access this information may have very serious consequences.
Thus, there is a need for a method of accessing information across disparate systems. There is a need for a method of facilitating quick and easy access to information stored in disparate systems. There is a need for a method that consolidates information stored in disparate systems for presentation to an end user.